Cabello
by Nahi Shite
Summary: El cabello es importante para todos. Para Sakura fue un factor que marcó su vida. / SakuNaruSasu. Emparejamiento: NaruSasu.


**.**

**Cabello.**

**By: Nahi Shite.**

* * *

Todo empezó con una amistad que se transformó en rivalidad.  
Ino y ella.  
¿El objeto de la disputa?  
El amor de Sasuke.  
Eso había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Sakura era apenas una niña.  
Ambas lucían el cabello largo (el de Ino rubio casi platinado, el de ella rosa como las hojas de un cerezo), pero un día decidieron cambiar. No sólo ellas dos; en realidad, hubieron muchas más (sólo Hinata Hyüga -según recordaba- había permanecido intacta).  
¿La razón?  
Un rumor.

* * *

_A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo._

* * *

El de Sasuke era negro como el carbón, análogo a una noche sin luna.  
Su cabello era tan oscuro como su corazón. Sakura lo había sospechado desde tiempo atrás, pero se negaba a ver la imperfección en su adorado amor.  
Sólo pudo aceptarlo cuando él los traicionó.  
¿Cómo lo hizo?  
Sasuke abandonó la aldea.  
Sasuke era oscuro.  
Y le había desquebrajado el corazón.

* * *

_Las noches más oscuras son las que ofrecen amaneceres más luminosos._

* * *

Sasuke fue su noche más oscura.  
Ella, quien apenas había entrado a la adolescencia, sentía un agujero negro en su pecho, se sentía destruida… porque creía que lo amaba.  
Estaba en la oscuridad.  
Y Sasuke no dio señales de luz (nunca), él simplemente había desaparecido: ¡Puf!  
Claro, porque él también estaba hundido.  
¿Qué hizo Sakura?  
Esperar, tener fé, anhelar… superarlo.  
Y después de su noche más oscura (Sasuke), llegó su más luminoso amanecer.  
Sólo tuvo que abrir los ojos para contemplarlo en todo su esplendor; le traía esperanza, calor, energía y risas.  
Su amanecer tenía el cabello rubio.

* * *

_Naruto es como el sol._

* * *

El cabello de Naruto era tan brillante como su personalidad. Alumbraba a todos, así como él deseaba alumbrar la noche de Sasuke.  
Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke.  
Y a veces ambos (Naruto y Sakura) se acostaban en la hierba, uno al lado del otro, y hablaban sobre él -sobre ellos tres-, especialmente charlaban sobre el pasado.

* * *

_¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? ¿Recuerdas el rumor de que al teme le gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo? ¡Yo lo inventé´ttebayó!_

_A quien en realidad le gustaban era a mí._

* * *

Ese día se enteró que había pasado años de su vida tratando de ser aceptada por Sasuke, cuando en realidad estaba complaciendo a Naruto.

* * *

Los años pasaron.  
Naruto no se daba por vencido con Sasuke.  
Sakura, en cambio, no tenía mucha seguridad. Tan sólo seguía adelante, porque para él era muy importante: Naruto había sufrido tanto o incluso más que ella por la partida del tercer integrante del equipo siete.  
Y Sakura empezó a notar que el estómago se le revolvía con frecuencia, pero no estaba enferma. Era raro, porque no estaba enferma, nada le había caído mal…  
Sucedía mayormente cuando los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con determinación y su cabello rubio era mecido por la brisa.

* * *

_¡Lo traeré de vuelta´ttebayó! Sólo espera y verás, Sakura-chan._

* * *

Sakura lo vio.  
Lo que había creído imposible sucedió: Sasuke retornó a la aldea.  
Su cabello era tan negro como siempre, pero destilaba brillo.  
El equipo siete estaba completo nuevamente y Sakura estaba feliz.  
¿Y Naruto?  
Ah, pues resplandecía más que nunca. Uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. El otro no tardaría mucho en cumplirse: sí, Naruto se convirtió rápidamente en hokage.  
Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se habían unido más que nunca.

* * *

_¿Para qué quieres saber qué color de cabello me gusta, Sakura?_

_Curiosidad, Sasuke-kun._

_¡Ah, a mí, Sakura-chan, a mí!_

_Bueno, ¿qué color de cabello te atrae, "hokage-sama"?_

_¡Pues el negro´ttebayó! Hmm… Ahora responde tú, teme. También me dio curiosidad._

_Hmp… Me voy._

_Anda, Sasuke-kun, no seas tan frío._

_¡Sí, Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas´ttebayó!_

_El rubio._

_¡Wow, apuesto que a la cerda le hubiese gustado oír eso!_

* * *

No fue sino hasta una tarde de verano que Sakura supo que el color de cabello que a Sasuke le gustaba no era exactamente el rubio platinado de Ino.  
Esa misma tarde descubrió que el cabello oscuro de Hinata no era precisamente el que atraía a Naruto (ya no tenía porqué sentir celos de la líder Hyüga).  
Las dos revelaciones llegaron al tiempo.  
¿Casualidad?  
No.  
O quizás sí.  
Hacía calor, Sakura tenía papeles por entregar, mucha prisa y permiso exclusivo (otorgado por ella misma) para entrar al despacho del hokage sin siquiera tocar la puerta.  
Naruto estaba sentado tras su escritorio, en su puesto especial, pero no la vio: estaba dormido.  
¿Algo más?  
Unas cortas hebras negras rozaban sus mejillas. Unos labios raspaban su boca.  
Ambos (el cabello de y los labios) eran de Sasuke.  
Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre la silla.  
Y Naruto no estaba dormido.

* * *

No sé qué decir.

¿Reviews?


End file.
